With A Girl Like You
by linaeviel
Summary: Harry Potter & co. are in their 6th year, and someone is trying to murder a friend. Can Harry save her? 9 chapters, written pre-OotP. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: An Eventful Day in ...

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue: An Eventful Day in Diagon Alley**

_Author's Introductory Note_

I really hope you enjoy reading this fic. I would love any and all comments, suggestions, critical remarks, etc, so PLEASE read and review! I have never finished a really long fanfic, and I hope this will be my first (but ***_not*_**my last), so your reviews are much appreciated and will serve as a gauge so I know if I should continue.

The songs I use are pretty random (don't appear till near the end), but I love them all. No, of course I didn't write them! I will put proper credit when I come to them. 

So, please READ & REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!!

"Will you look at that?" a boy exclaimed excitedly, pointing at something in a window. A group of strangely garbed children pressed close to the glass.

"WHOA! What is that?" another asked, jumping up and down, trying to see over the shoulders of his friends.

A family consisting of four redheads, a messy-haired boy, and a bushy-headed girl walked past the display. Two heads turned to goggle at the mesmerizing item, joining the crowd at the window.

Ron and Harry stared at the new broom model as if it were a priceless jewel. One could hardly call it a broom; it certainly didn't look like a broom. It took them a long while and a slap from Hermione to come to their senses.

"Gee, Hermione! What was that for?" Ron yelped angrily, rubbing his cheek. The rubbing only made it redder.

Hermione glared at him. "You just don't realize how stupid you look, drooling over an old broom!" She said it as if she were saving him from making a fool out of himself.

Obviously, Ron didn't feel the same way. The argument raged on. Harry tuned them out, as he did for half the summer. The Weasleys had once again saved him from a miserable summer with the Dursleys by asking him to spend August at The Burrow. He happily obliged, as did Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry's other best friend.

Harry sighed, eyeing the sleek, shiny new broom cautiously. _He_ certainly did not want to be slapped, but he doubted he would be. Something had gotten between Ron and Hermione, and he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason. If he had his guess, it had to be something strange. They argued like two old hens every chance they got.

He felt a tap on his arm, and he turned from the display case. It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She played one of the three Chaser positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Harry, I keep forgetting to ask you. When will the tryouts for the vacant Chaser and Beater positions be held?" Ginny asked, for the first time catching sight of the new broom and staring as well. "Wow," she breathed, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry thought for a moment. His eyes drifted and rested on…well, Ginny Weasley. She had really grown up over the summer. Taller, more filled out, and with the same vibrant shock of red hair and bright blue eyes, she got more stares than her protective older brother could handle. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and answered her question. 

"Probably a few weeks into the school year." As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry had to arrange more than just game plays and strategies.

There was a lapse in their conversation, but Ron and Hermione's bickering made it impossible to notice the silence.

"That's some broom," Ginny finally said, almost wistfully. The model was very modern and different from any other. Made of some strange, translucent material, the sleek object seemed more like a narrow, futuristic snow-shovel than a Quidditch broom. The model came in five different solid colors, clear or frosted, and could be bewitched to change colors in a few different patterns. Harry heard a few Hogwarts students jabbering excitedly about how its speed more than doubled that of last year's new Firebolt 3000. The broom was supposedly much more comfortable to ride, and its lightweight construction gave it the handling edge all Quidditch players dreamed for.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when he noticed that Ginny was tugging his arm once again.

"Hermione and everyone left for Madame Malkins. We should probably follow them."

Harry nodded, but not before he caught sight of someone walking out of Quality Quidditch with a longish-shaped parcel in his hands. Actually, he couldn't tell if the person was a male or female, but he could tell that the person was a Hogwarts student.

Facing the other direction, the person didn't see Harry, and walked right into him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" a distressed voice cried out.

Harry looked at the girl closely, helping her regain her balance. He had never seen her before. "That's alright. Are you a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, I'm new this year." The girl smiled. She was very pretty, with long, dark hair and large, hazel eyes. "My name is Acacia Elcombe." She stuck out her free hand.

Harry shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Acacia. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Ginny Weasley." Ginny stepped forward and shook hands with Acacia as well.

"Are you planning to try out for the Quidditch team?"

Acacia grinned. Only she knew how jittery and nervous she felt. Meeting new people was not her strong point, and she hoped she was making a good impression. Imagine! Meeting Harry Potter, of all people!

"My uncle just bought me this new broom for my sixteenth birthday," Acacia said, indicating the long package. "It would be a shame if I didn't try out! I'm very nervous, though, because I heard that Hogwarts students are really great Quidditch players. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself!"

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, I felt the same way when I first tried out. Then again, that wasn't the most pleasant experience, but never mind about me. What position to do you play?"

Harry laughed silently. Ginny liked to string several comments and end with a question. She had really opened up, and was much more confident about herself. They were becoming closer friends. The little girl crush Ginny had had on Harry for so long either dissolved or became less apparent, to Harry's relief. (a/n: or so he thought…but no! this is not a H/G fic)

"I don't think I play any position better than another, but I put more effort in the positions I prefer, so…" Acacia paused, blushing as she tried to collect her thoughts into a comprehensive statement. "…either Keeper or Chaser. If I guessed correctly, both of you are on the team?"

"Yep. I play Seeker for Gryffindor, and Ginny plays Chaser. Hopefully you'll be put in Gryffindor, because we have a Chaser position open, and none of the other teams do," Harry said. An odd feeling suddenly washed over him, but he tried to forget about it. Then he realized that his face was growing hot and he quickly looked down.

"We'd better be going, Harry, my mum is going to be worried," Ginny remarked, noting (with a little less than amusement) the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"See you at Hogwarts," Harry murmured, turning away. Ginny waited a bit and waved at Acacia when she looked back.

Ginny wasn't pleased when she turned around, face to face with Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks. Harry had an unreadable expression plastered over his face, but he didn't look too pleased, either.

"Ooo, look, if it isn't little Potty come to play with his baby Weasel. Where's big, protective brother Weasel now, and his scum Mudblood girlfriend?" Malfoy drawled, lazily twirling his wand in his hand.

Ginny's hands were clenched, but she didn't do or say anything. She glared at Malfoy, and he sneered.

"Face it. Your fool of a family chose to relate with those foul Mudbloods. See where it got you. Your family can hardly afford to—"

**SLAM**. 

Malfoy never got further. Both Harry and Ginny had gone for him at the same moment; Harry with a hard right and Ginny with a perfectly aimed kick. Crabbe and Goyle started for them, but Malfoy pushed them back and pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Stupid fool. You never learn, do you?" Malfoy jeered. "Some wizarding families are better than others. But I wouldn't expect someone who associates with Mudbloods to understand the ** _truth_**. Time to face it, baby Weasel!"

Malfoy muttered something and a spark emitted from the end of his wand. Harry dashed in front of Ginny, tripping as he went, and threw a blocking spell towards Malfoy. The jeers continued, and Ginny finally had enough.

After a series of swears Harry never knew she could say, Malfoy found himself rolling on the ground, a furious redhead pounding her fist into his face.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Molly Weasley screamed, rushing to the scene. Ron was hot on her heels, bellowing something Harry couldn't understand.  
Ginny stood up and brushed herself off, looking down meekly.

"What on earth possessed you?" Mrs. Weasley cried, pointedly ignoring Malfoy (she blamed him completely, plus more for Ginny). She gripped her daughter's shoulders, hard. That didn't stop Ron from going after Malfoy, though.

"Ron! Stop! He's leaving, anyway," Harry yelled, pulling his friend back to his family.

"I…I don't know, mum! He was insulting Hermione and you and…" Ginny tried not to cry, but it was hard not to. She didn't want Harry to see her cry. Mrs. Weasley began to look less irate.  
Finally, Mrs. Weasley sighed. "It's long past time to go home. Are you alright, Harry, dear? Malfoy didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Ron seemed a bit calmer, now that Malfoy was out of sight, so Harry released his grip. "No, ma'am, I'm fine," Harry answered, removing his bent glasses and wiping them off. "Just two more days till Hogwarts," Harry thought to himself. He wondered what the year had in store for him.

A/N: Okay okay, so it really isn't a prologue—it's more like a real chapter—but what can I say? Anyway, tell me what you think! No, as I said before, this is NOT a Harry/Ginny fic. Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Hogwarts

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 2 – Return to Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~ R&R!

Harry ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station. He remembered the first time he went through it, and grinned when he saw the familiar red train bearing the Hogwarts insignia. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came through the wall behind him, and soon they found themselves in a compartment aboard the train, on their way for another fun-filled year at Hogwarts.

As usual, Harry bought them all an assortment of treats off the cart. Opening a package containing a chocolate frog, Harry turned to Ron. "Do you know anyone who is planning to try out of the Gryffindor beater position?"

Ron shook his head, his mouth full.

"Quidditch again?" Hermione asked. It was apparent she did not approve, for her tone was cold. "Honestly, you two are totally fanatical."

"I should shway thwa same to you," Ron retorted, obviously referring to Hermione's studious nature, if one could call it that. He was still chewing something, so it was difficult to distinguish what he was saying.

"Don't even start that," Hermione warned, quickly going back to her conversation with Ginny, who was rolling her eyes at Harry. She stopped abruptly, so Hermione did not catch her in the act. Harry was laughing, and Ron's inquiries as to why were making him laugh harder because he couldn't understand a word Ron was saying.

So, none of them heard the compartment door open.

When Harry finally looked up, Acacia Elcombe stood there, holding a small bag and her wand. Her long, dark hair was straight and smooth. Only the ends were loosely curled, tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. She smiled faintly, but she looked nervous and a bit pale.

"Hi, Acacia," Ginny greeted.

"Can I possibly sit with you guys? All the other compartments were full, and I've just had the most awful experience with some nasty boys." Acacia shuddered, and the four nodded knowingly.

"Sure, have a seat. There's plenty of room," Ron invited. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother."

Acacia took his hand and shook it, sitting down across from him and next to Harry. "I'm Acacia Elcombe. I met Harry and Ginny a few days ago in Diagon Alley."

Ron turned to Harry, who nodded assent.

"And to think you didn't even tell me," Ron accused, turning to his sister, who just stared back at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Acacia shook hands with Hermione, too. "Nice to meet you, Hermione. What year is everyone in?"

"The three of us," Hermione said, pointing to the boys and herself, "are entering the sixth year. Ginny is in her fifth year. I presume you are entering your sixth year, also?"

Nodding, Acacia added, "I'm a transfer student. I've heard very nice things about Hogwarts. I'm really looking forward to the year."

Ron then decided to offer the beautiful girl some of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Have some?"

She smiled and picked one out. She hesitated before popping it in her mouth, though. "How can I be sure this flavor isn't disgusting?"

Harry shook his head. He knew his face had a reddish tint already, but this time, he could do nothing. "There's no way of knowing."

"Really? We'll see about that." Taking her wand out of her pocket, Acacia muttered a few words, and the name "pina colada" shimmered in the air in front of them. "Mmm…good flavor." The bean then disappeared into her mouth, and the glittering letters vanished.

"Wicked! How'd you do that?" Ron asked, in awe. No more guessing the disgusting flavors!

But Acacia just laughed. Harry thought her laugh was as beautiful as she was. No, wait! What was he thinking? He shook his head and chose a bean for himself. The flavor was sufficiently nasty to make him forget what he was thinking about before.

"I'm not going to tell…yet. That's my secret, and it takes the fun out of buying Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"

Ron grimaced slightly. He was rather disappointed. The spell seemed so…well, if he knew it, it would be a great spell to use in front of others…

"Ron, I know what you're thinking, and that isn't going to work!" snapped Hermione. She was obviously put-out that she didn't know the spell herself. At least, that was what Ron thought.

"Let it be," Ginny said, trying to soothe both her best friend and her older brother, lest they should begin fighting again. That was the last thing she wanted to happen on the trip to Hogwarts.

"We're arriving in fifteen minutes, anyway," Harry said, standing up slowly. "Hermione, we'd better do our rounds before it's too late." As sixth-year Gryffindor prefects, the pair had many new responsibilities to take on. When Harry first received his letter at The Burrow, he didn't know how to react. He hadn't wanted to be a Prefect; it just happened. He was afraid that it would cause problems with Ron, but to his relief, Ron dismissed the subject and said he deserved it. Ron didn't want the extra responsibility, anyway (or so he said). Hermione, on the other hand, expected to be a Prefect. Though she wasn't surprised, she was overly ecstatic from that moment on.

Hermione nodded, and they both left to let the rest of the Gryffindor passengers know that they were about to arrive.

Hagrid led the first years away, while the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl rounded up the rest of the students. The trip across the lake was, as usual, uneventful, except that a first-year nearly fell into the icy water. Luckily, someone caught the little girl in time.

Acacia parted with Ron and Ginny, following Hagrid and the first years to be sorted into the Houses. She prayed to be put in Gryffindor; she didn't know what she would do if she was anything else. Her nerves were making her feel nauseated, and she didn't know if she could make it. "_Come on, Acie, don't be such a baby…"_ she scolded herself.

The sorting began all too soon. Professor McGonagall read off the list. Acacia would be last, even if her last name began with an 'E', because she was a transfer and not a first-year.

"Thomas, Christopher!" she called. He was Dean Thomas' younger cousin, and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Tuttle, Myriam!"  
The hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Wentworth, Jacob!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Verne, Lavinia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Acacia shuddered.

"Zeedram, Honora!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zilkes, Mitchell!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Elcombe, Acacia!"

The moment of truth had come at last. Acacia didn't know how she made it to the stool, but she did, and the old hat was placed on her head.

"AH!" the hat yelled. Acacia jumped at least four feet in the air.

"Interesting, interesting! Haven't seen an Elcombe in a _long_ while, wonder what happened to you lot. Used to have seven, eight of you in Hogwarts all at once, and then no more!" Acacia's shoulders hunched; she did not enjoy recalling her family history, and here the hat was proclaiming it to the entire Great Hall.

"Oh no, not to worry, my pretty! No, not to worry. Only you can hear me—your secrets are safe! A great mind—clever; there's talent, courage, intelligence, and honesty here! The whole package, interesting! Where shall we put you?"

Acacia focused on nothing but the red and gold of the Gryffindor. She acted as if her very life depended on being a Gryffindor. Perhaps it did.

"_Very_ interesting. Don't wish to follow the footsteps of your illustrious ancestors, eh?"

Acacia expression darkened, and she frowned. Illustrious?

"Ah, I see! You find _ fault_ in your past. Ah, better to put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers were very loud. Acacia relaxed visibly, breathing in and out slowly to calm herself. "Darn subconscious," she muttered to herself, before taking a seat between Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore gave his usual beginning-of-the-year speech, and the feast began. So much for the sorting ceremony!

A/N: So, what do you think so far? At first, I was planning on letting this chapter go into the first week at Hogwarts, but I figure, nah, I've got plenty of time for that.

Plus, if you were wondering why my character's name is Acacia, you will find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 A Mystery Called Girl

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 3 – A Mystery Called "Girl"**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~ R&R!

A big thank you to Victor Stillwater for the amazing review! ^.^ Makes me want to write even more!

[A/N: Just thought I'd butt in and let everyone know this lengthy chapter is mostly about Acacia Elcombe, and what the others think of her…R&R, and thanks for reading!]

Groaning as she rolled over, Acacia opened one eye. She shut it quickly, however, because a warm light was flooding in through her window. The Gryffindor dormitories were amazing. She had never been in a room with a more comfortable, relaxing atmosphere. Her bed was the usual four-poster, with red curtains and thick, warm blankets. She had always dreamed of having a four-poster; it was one of those little girl wishes that everyone had at one point in time.

But she wasn't a normal girl.

Noting the time (which was far too early for a Sunday), Acacia flopped onto her stomach and mashed her face into her pillow. For some reason, she got satisfaction in burrowing into the warmth and coziness of the pillow. "Crazy—that's what I am," she thought to herself sleepily.

Her thoughts wandered, and she found herself thinking about her family. Or, what had been her family. She had only two living relatives, and both were Muggles. Her last living magical relation was a very distantly related Uncle Black, who was imprisoned in Azkaban and supposedly at-large. She never knew him, of course, and he probably didn't even know they were related. Acacia spent years tracing her family, a sort of obsessed hobby. Her past was not a happy one.

"Damn them all," Acacia muttered groggily. She was still half-asleep, but she didn't care. Everyone else was still asleep.

Why would she say such a thing? That's a point to ponder, if there ever was one. The Elcombe family was a very prestigious wizarding family back in the day; Acacia couldn't keep her years straight, but she if she remembered correctly, her line traced back to the time of Godric Gryffindor and the other founders of Hogwarts. 

The only problem? Well, _was_. The line ended—Acacia was the last living magical descendant of the entire line. The line began to splinter when her great great grandfather on her father's side married a muggle, and the problems ran from there. A little boy he loved and thought was his child was actually another muggle's. When he found out, his wife was as good as dead. So went the line of the muggles bearing the name of Elcombe. 

There was a sister, but Acacia found it difficult to trace that line of descendants. The only relation was Uncle Black. The second brother had two children, a girl and a boy, but the girl got into an accident in the muggle world, which took her life. The son had three children, all boys. Two became aurors. Aged and elderly, they fought and died in attacks against Voldemort sixteen years ago. The last married a beautiful witch, Acacia's grandmother, and they had one son, Christopher James Elcombe, Acacia's father. Both Acacia's parents died in the fight against Voldemort, leaving their only daughter to the whims of the muggle world.

Acacia sighed loudly. She heard one of her dorm-mates moving around, and decided to be quieter. She lost her train of thought, however. In any case, her family history depressed her. Everything wrong seemed to happen in her life, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. One odd fact, though, was that she _knew_ she was a witch, even if she did spend her first eight years in the muggle world. She didn't know how, but she did. Some man by the name of Reginald Kearns came and took her away from her foster parents, erasing their memories, and brought her to the wizarding world to stay with his family. 

The change was rather traumatic for the little eight-year-old, but she pulled through. The Kearns family was very kind, and the ways of the magical world soon grew on her. Acacia attended a private witch academy from age ten to age fourteen, when "Uncle Reggie" decided that it was time to send her into a real wizarding school, Beauxbatons. Unfortunately for Uncle Reggie, he did not realize that his little Acie would not fit in. After a year, Acie came home, crying nearly every night. She burned her books and powder-blue robes, and refused to handle her wand. Aunt Evelyn, who had opposed the move from the beginning, suggested Hogwarts. Acacia took to this idea as a fish takes to water, and by the next year, she found herself in Dumbledore's office, going over all the facts and everything she needed to know before the new school year.

"ACACIA!" Her drapes were yanked back roughly. She saw Hermione's face floating before her, dark with anger. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oops," Acacia thought to herself. "Um, sorry, Hermione. I guess I'm really tired."

"You're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry. We'll meet you in the common room."

"No, that's all right. I'll make it down there myself—I still have to get ready and all."

Hermione just shook her head and sighed. "Okay. But tomorrow you can't be late, because we have classes. We're getting our schedules today at breakfast, anyway."  
When Hermione left, Acacia groaned once again. If only they weren't passing out the schedules during breakfast! She didn't usually eat breakfast, and she didn't want to begin now. She was very sensitive about herself, and her self-esteem plummeted significantly while at Beauxbatons. One could almost say she had BDD, body dysmorphic disorder, but she refused to admit that she needed help. If she did, Dumbledore would most certainly send her away, as they had at Beauxbatons. (a/n: obviously, she doesn't know Dumbledore too well, does she?).

She finally forced herself to get up, performing a charm to straighten and curl her hair as it was the day before, and another charm to iron her black robe. Underneath, she wore the Hogwarts uniform, complete with Gryffindor colors. She grinned, looking at the red and gold. Every member of her family, except Uncle Black and a few valiant individuals, had been in Slytherin. This rift was another reason her family splintered. She sighed. "Why was every happy thought accompanied with a dark and depressing one?" she asked herself, eyeing her reflection in the full length-mirror attached to the wall. She didn't feel like wearing glasses, so she performed the vision correction charm, grabbed her bag and wand, and was out the door.

"_There_ you are," Hermione said, pulling Acacia down onto the seat next to her. The girls sat across from the boys. Ron was looking a bit queasy since Neville Longbottom decided to sit next to him. On Harry's other side, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and then a few Gryffindor fifth-years completed the table.

"Where is everyone today?" Ginny asked across the table.

"Probably sleeping," Seamus answered. He pantomimed the sleep motion.

"I'd like to be sleeping," Neville muttered. He had already gotten his schedule and looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Hermione asked. Neville handed her his schedule.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, running her finger through the week, reading rapidly.

"No, I don't want to know," Ron said flatly. Then he made a face. "Okay, so, what's wrong?"  
Acacia laughed again, and Harry felt…he didn't know how he felt. Amazingly light-headed, lost…somewhere out there…WHOA! Snap out of it Harry, she's just _ laughing_ for goodness sakes…

Then Hermione declared, "We have three classes with Slytherin this year."

The entire table groaned. "Which ones?" Harry managed to ask.

"Triple Potions, which will take the majority of Monday _and_ Wednesday morning, Care of Magical Creatures, and Extended Divination," Hermione replied. "Luckily, _I_ will only have _two_ classes with them, considering I will never put up with that fraud who calls herself Trelawney."

Ron smirked. "But _you_ have an Arithmancy class."

This did not have the effect he was looking for, because Acacia suddenly sat up. "You're taking Arithmancy, too, Hermione?"

"Yes, and I have been for a few years now. It's a great class."

"I didn't want to take it at all, but I guess it won't be so bad if I'm not alone. You see, arithmancy was required at my old school, so I decided it would be best if I just continued my studies," Acacia explained.

Hermione looked violated. "Only because it was _required_? How awful! It's such a wonderful class! Maybe the teacher was bad at your school. Where did you go?"

Acacia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew she had said too much. "I went to a private witch academy, and transferred to another school before coming here," she said softly, trying to get Hermione to move on.

Harry noticed her discomfort (a/n: boy, he's noticing a whole lot more than that…hehehe), and tried to change the subject when the mail came in.

"Mail!" The entire table looked up expectantly.

Hermione grabbed two letters and the Daily Prophet from her owl, Ron a letter, and Ginny a small package. Neither Harry nor Acacia received any mail that day, except for their own schedules.

"No mail?" Acacia inquired.

Harry felt the blush once again. What was wrong with him?

"Nope. I usually don't get much mail, anyway."

"I don't suppose your aunt and uncle would ever send anything the wizard way," Acacia agreed. "I got a letter from my foster wizarding family yesterday, but I don't expect to get much more than that."

"Your foster wizarding family?"

Oops. Too much said, once again. "I used to live in the muggle world," she explained, hoping that her answer was adequate.

"Oh." Acacia could tell that it wasn't, but Harry didn't ask anything further on the matter.

"Which classes do we have together?"

Harry looked at his schedule. "We all have Triple Potions together on Monday and Wednesday, with the Slytherins." He made a face. 

"And…let's see. Care of Magical Creatures on Friday, also with the Slytherins. Transfiguration Monday and Thursday, History of Magic on Wednesday and Friday, Charms and DADA on Tuesday and Thursday…wow, this year is really busy, isn't it?"

Harry was about to agree when Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

"Attention please!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to say a few things this morning. As usual, Quidditch tryouts will be in a few weeks. I would like the captains to get together with their teams later today to organize the tryouts. Please report your final decisions to me by the end of the day. Secondly, I will be hosting a Prefects and Head Girl and Boy meeting tomorrow afternoon. I also want to point out that no students are allowed to walk alone outside the grounds. I stress this because as you all know, you are only as safe as you want to be. Enjoy your day."

The entire hall began talking all at once.

Hermione finished reading an article in _The Daily Prophet_ and glanced at the new girl. "Elcombe," she murmured to herself. Hadn't she read that name somewhere? She would have to look it up, in _Hogwarts: A History_ later today. Acacia seemed like a nice person, but she had many secrets. Hermione thought she might be good for Harry, who refused to abandon his title of single.

Ron, however, found Acacia as beautiful as Harry did, and was not overjoyed to see that while he was reading a letter from Fred and George Weasley, his older twin brothers, the two had been talking. He couldn't quite grasp what was bothering him, though, and turned to Hermione.

"What do you think of Acacia?" he whispered, leaning across the now food-less table.

"I don't know what to think. She's rather mysterious."

Ginny heard her answer. "I agree," she said, quietly. "Do you suppose…never mind. Oh! I forgot my papers," she observed brightly, rushing away from the table. "I'll catch you guys later." Hermione caught a reddish tint creeping up her neck.

Ron eyed his sister. "What's wrong with her?"

Hermione just smiled and didn't answer. For once, they weren't arguing, and it was sort of nice for a change.

"Hey Ron, we'd better get out to the Quidditch pitch before all the other teams get there," Harry said, getting up. Hermione was rather irritated that the moment of peace ended so soon.

Ron's face lit up noticeably. "Quidditch! Okay, I need to grab my practice robes. Meet you out there, Capt'n." He ran out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry, who threw a last look Acacia and Hermione.

"Boys," Hermione huffed.

"It _is_ Quidditch, anyway," Acacia laughed. "You don't enjoy flying?"

"Not as much as those two," Hermione replied, the disgusted look still on her face.

Acacia did not say anything for a while. 

"Where did you transfer from?" Hermione asked, looking Acacia directly in the eye, startling the dark-haired girl.

"Oh! Well, I attended a private witches academy, and then…" she hesitated.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard throughout the hall and all the heads turned to the middle of the table, where a first-year Gryffindor was levitating, face down, about thirty feet in the air.

"Oh, no! It's started!" Acacia gasped, leaping up. She drew out her wand and shouted something. A stream of multi-colored lights issued forth, and the girl slowly descended. Hermione and Acacia rushed to her side. The girl's skin was milky white, and she was shaking uncontrollably. 

"Accio blanket!" Hermione muttered. Acacia said something else, and the girl stopped shuddering. Some students stared at her warily and in disbelief. By this time, Professor McGonagall and several others had reached the small crowd, and Acacia disappeared through the doors. Hermione made to run after her, but Professor McGonagall ordered her to take the girl to the infirmary.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Hermione thought to herself. "How does she know so much, and what did she mean; it's started?" She left the poor little girl in the infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey was bustling about.

This required some heavy thinking and the help of the library.

A/N: So…how is it so far? 

"Acacia" is a type of flower. A picture can be found here: http://www.junglephotos.com/plants/trees/acacias/acaciaflwr.html

In this chapter, I obviously included some half-developed opinions of Harry & co. on Acacia, but what are yours? All comments, again, are welcome, and very much appreciated!

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 To Be Alone

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 4 – To Be Alone**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

[a/n: Sorry, I realize these first few chapters are really dragging along, but please bear with me! This chapter is particularly dark and heavy.]

All suggestions are welcome! R&R! Thanks! ^_^

Acacia dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and dove onto her bed. Drawing the curtains around the four-poster, she cast several charms to avoid any intrusions. Then she buried her face in her pillow and cried silently.

What was she going to do?

Surely, she had let on too much about herself. The best way to avoid attention was to keep quiet and act as normally as possible. She had blown every bit of the advice she told herself daily. Just look! What sort of sixth-year student would know the spells she performed? Aurors-in-training did not even learn those until their last year. Acacia could only hope that no one, other than qualified professors, knew what she had done.

Okay, so she made a mess of things. Those problems could be fixed and/or dealt with later. But why was it so difficult to remain detached from the others?

They were too nice. 

That was it. Hogwarts students were just too compassionate, too friendly, too warm, too open…

No. 

_They_ were wonderful. _She_ was the problem. Acacia Victoria-Linette Elcombe.

She had always wanted real friends, people who cared about her. All she received when she was a little girl was pity. She could remember parents telling their children to sympathize with the little girl who lost her parents. The adults were often worse, pretending to be caring and kind, but really shunning her for who she was. Just a little girl on the streets, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Lost.

She supposed that it wasn't entirely her fault then, that she always wanted friends. Life kicked up a notch when she came to the wizarding world, but it was nowhere near what she dreamed it would be. Or should be. She was always alone at the private witches' academy. At Beauxbatons, everyone hated her. Absolutely despised her.

And all along, she had known almost every spell a fully trained Auror knew.

How? Well, Acacia didn't know exactly, but it had something to do with her father, and his memories. She wasn't sure that Uncle Reggie or Aunt Evelyn knew, either, but she knew for certain that Dumbledore did. Furthermore, Dumbledore knew what to do with her, and what was expected of her.

FLASHBACK

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Elcombe. The headmaster is expecting you. Please follow me."

Acacia, her hair neatly tied up in a bun and her powder blue Beauxbatons robe billowing behind her, followed Professor McGonagall into Hogwarts. She explored the surroundings with her eyes, taking in every sight, sound and smell as if to remember it forever. This was rather true, for she wanted to remember every detail of Hogwarts. She always dreamed of attending the famed School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was her chance, and she hoped her dream would come true.

The severe-looking lady came to a stop in front of a strange statue, touched it lightly and muttered something. Acacia couldn't catch what she said, but soon the door opened, admitting the pair. Acacia nearly gasped when she saw the entire room. It was a strange room, indeed.

A tall, aging, silvery-bearded man stood up behind a desk littered with peculiar objects, some making strange noises, others flashing odd colors, and still others doing nothing at all.

"Albus, this is Miss Elcombe."

"Ah, Miss Elcombe. We finally meet. I am Professor Dumbledore." He paused, as if contemplating something.

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

Dumbledore turned to the lady who had brought her to his office. "I trust you have other things to attend to, Minerva." The lady nodded, and departed. Dumbledore took his seat once again, and motioned for Acacia to do the same. A chair appeared from nowhere and settled in front of the desk. Acacia obliged, though she perched on the edge as if she was ready to jump and sprint away at any given moment.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he watched the young girl. However, he recalled that many Beauxbatons hovered on the edge of their seats in a similar manner. He couldn't imagine why, since the headmistress at Beauxbatons was known, in her extreme anger, for banishing students from the room and expelling them for not moving quickly enough.

"Sir?" Acacia wondered if he already had an answer for the question she posed in her letter.

Dumbledore answered, "Yes, the professors and I have come to a conclusive decision. You may attend Hogwarts beginning next term. We are pleased to have you as a student, and expect the best from you. You have certainly been through quite a bit in the last few years."

Acacia was more than stunned. First of all, she hadn't even asked her question. Secondly, she was accepted! (at this, she jumped for joy—that is, without moving) And lastly, how did Dumbledore know about _her _past?

Again, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind the crescent-shaped spectacles. "I once knew, a long time ago, a certain Sirius Black, a distant relation of yours. And I still know, now, that same Sirius Black, godfather of none other than the famous Harry Potter. Your past is not unknown to me."

Speechless, Acacia could only stutter, "Sir?" once again.

"Did you not wonder why you knew of the magical world of witches and wizards? You grew up as a muggle, yet you retained your original memories, and perhaps, the memories…of _others_," Dumbledore continued slowly, watching Acacia carefully as the information began to sink in. "What I am about to tell you must not leave this room. It is of utmost importance that the information that passes between remains between us. I shall ask, however, your permission and agreement, first."

Acacia nodded. She could hardly speak. The news was overwhelming. The memories of others? What?

"Good. I felt certain you had distinctive qualities worthy of the task before you."

Acacia blushed, even though she had no idea what the headmaster was talking about.

"Now, this will be difficult, yet you are accustomed to a difficult life." Dumbledore saw in the girl's eyes that she was still willing to take part in her task. "Your father was an auror. He, along with three others, was in charge of guarding a camp of muggle-born witches, wizards, and their families. Obviously, he knew when the attack was coming. Instead of making the futile attempt to protect the camp against Voldemort and his Death-Eaters, he spent the last few precious moments concocting a powerful potion before putting a spell on his only child, a baby girl, and drinking it."

He paused again. Acacia was deathly pale, and she was gripping the chair forcefully.

"The potion, once taken, allows the mind and memories to be transferred to something else, whether it is an object, an animal, or person, etc, provided that whatever it is has a specific spell cast upon it. The entire process takes only a few moments. Once completed, the person who drank the potion is left unconscious and partially "unsound", and the person, in this case, is apparated to a predetermined safety point and unable to retrieve the memories in full until a given age."

Acacia managed to croak out, "Unsound!?"

"Ah, yes. Your father was fading away. He gave you all he had."

She didn't know how to comprehend this last bit, or any of the rest of it, for that matter. It was too incredible. Too inconceivable. 

"Wh-where was the safety-point?"

Dumbledore's face darkened. "Unfortunately, we never knew. At the exact moment before the transfer was completed, the Death-Eaters attacked the camp and the connection was lost. You ended up in the hands of Voldemort himself."

If it was possible for Acacia to lose color completely, that is what happened. She shuddered uncontrollably, an icy feeling tearing through her body.

Dumbledore looked at her with kindly pity, but he knew she wanted him to go on. "However, he did not want you, and would have killed you, but found the memories stored within too valuable to dispose of. Ironically, he left you alone somewhere, probably supposing that a little baby would die on its own, alone and uncared for. But you did not. In fact, someone rescued you."

Rescue? Someone had _ rescued_ her?

Dumbledore again revealed his mind-reading skills. Sighing, he concurred his original statement. "Yes. I cannot divulge information as to who the person was, due to a binding agreement made sixteen years ago."

"Wh-what…what of th-the…the task?"

"You _would_ ask, Miss Elcombe? Very well. Your rescuer, though of great skill, talent, courage, and integrity, was later captured by Death-Eaters and secretly tortured. Not surprisingly, he lost his mind." Dumbledore seemed to pause, which alarmed Acacia. All the things he had disclosed so far were abominable to her, yet he did not hesitate to expose them. And now…

Finally, he continued. "This person is now a drifter, unsound and severed from his original mind. He walks unguided, always in search of something. Until now, no one has made the connection between the baby he saved and the object he is searching for."

Acacia gasped in distress, putting a hand near her throat. Her?

"You. He will stop at nothing to kill you, if and when he finds you. The only reasonable conjecture as to why he wishes to kill the one he saved is guilt. The Death-Eaters have most likely tortured a preposterous amount of shame into him. The only way to redeem himself, since he cannot go back into time, is to kill you."

"Wh-what can I…what can I do?" Acacia whispered, her hazel eyes large and teary.

Dumbledore sighed. Acacia did not like what was coming already.

"This will be a terrible risk for you and all who associate with you, but it must be done. You cannot allow this person to kill you, at any cost. There are two ways to solve the problem…"

"I can't kill him!" Acacia cried violently. "I don't want the one who saved my life to die by my own hands! It isn't possible!"

"I see, Miss Elcombe," he answered rather solemnly. Despite her words, Dumbledore cracked a smile, his eyes bright with mirth. "I trust you shall be a Gryffindor yet."

Acacia did not reply. She looked positively livid.

"The other option is to capture this person. In doing so, we can perhaps perform a spell that will reform and replace his memories. There is no guarantee that it will work, and it may lead to death in the end. Is this preferable for you?"

"Definitely." She remained in an enraged state, since killing her rescuer outright was still a suggestion.

"Acceptable enough. Now, please remember that you cannot speak of this to _anyone_. You will receive your invitation to Hogwarts in the post this summer with your list of supplies. I hope you have an enjoyable summer, Miss Elcombe."

"Thank you, sir. And, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I still…?"

The headmaster hooted with laughter. "My dear child! Yes, of course.  
She smiled tentatively, and darted out of the room.

Dumbledore ceased laughing to ponder her departure. 

"Curious. Must be Madame at Beauxbatons…"

END OF FLASHBACK  


A/N: How's it goin', everyone? What does Acacia still want to do? Well, find out next time!

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 A Quidditchy Start

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 5 – A Quidditchy Start**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

[a/n: **GEEZ PEOPLE**! I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm yelling, but is my fic really **_that_** bad that I hardly have **_ANY_** reviews?! Or is it my lack of ability to write a catchy summary?! PLEASE let me know what I'm doing wrong, so I can fix it up! ANY comments are welcome, even _flames_! So, **R&R**!!!!!! THANKS!]

"Wow," Ginny breathed for the hundredth time, leaning over the edge of her chair. She came to ask Hermione for help in Charms. They were in the 6th year girls' room, where everyone was doing homework. Well, everyone, that is, except for Acacia. 

"Acacia, she'll never be able to concentrate if you have that bloody broom out," Hermione snapped.

The dark-haired girl flinched, and quickly shoved the beautiful glittering broom under her blankets. "Sorry," she murmured, glancing at her watch. _Twenty minutes still_, she thought to herself. She was going to have extra flying lessons with Madame Hooch, since Beauxbatons did not have a very good program for girls like herself. Granted, she was a pretty good flyer, but she was still nervous about flying in front of everyone else. After all, Hogwarts Quidditch players _ excelled_ at their sport.

Even though the broom was nowhere in sight, Ginny sighed inwardly. If only she had enough money to buy the precious thing! She admitted that she was envious. The broom was the newest model, the contemporary broom in the display at Quality Quidditch. Acacia had said her uncle bought it for her birthday.

"Your uncle must be very nice," Ginny commented, completely off topic.

Acacia was startled. "Yes, he is. Um…" She was confused. They weren't even talking about Uncle Reggie. Then she understood.

Hermione looked furious. "Ginny Weasley! If you can't concentrate on anything but _Quidditch_, I'm not going to waste my time trying to help you with _Charms_!"

"All right already! I _ was_ paying attention!" Ginny protested. Looking at her homework, a confused look slowly formed on her face. "Now how do I do this again?"

Hermione groaned, then proceeded to instruct her best friend's little sister on how to perform a complex, but not impossible, charm for the gazillionth time.

"Now, I trust you know how to mount a broom. Correct?" Madame Hooch asked, giving Acacia a quick once-over. She was not sure this girl would be much of a flyer. Then again, it was always difficult to tell with girls.

"Yes, Madame Hooch."

"Mount your broom then, go on," she prompted. With that, Acacia took off, flying up, up, up! Then she performed a few loops before slowly drifting back to where Madame Hooch remained, two feet firmly on the ground.

The broom was amazing. Even Madame Hooch had to admit there was nothing like it ever before. No broom could match it for its speed, handling, and stability. It even looked different. Perhaps not better, because it was certainly strange to see a translucent, glittering, gently curved stick with a paddle on the end of it, but beautiful all the same.

It was fascinating enough to catch the attentions of other Quidditch players congregating at the pitch for their team meetings.

"Did you see that? Woooooooow…"

"It's the new model!"

"No way! The _Illusion_?"

"Yeah! Who's the girl?"

"She's new, I think. Gryffindor."

"Aw, too bad. With a broom like that, we definitely could win the Cup."

A Gryffindor heard the last comment. "In your DREAMS!"

"HEY! Looks who's talking!" A brawl commenced, and Madame Hooch left Acacia to her own devices and went to break it up.

"Hey, Acacia. How's the broom?" Harry had flown down to have a closer look at the broom. Well, and maybe to see Acacia, too.

The girl smiled at Harry. "It's wonderful. I can even change the colors."

Harry looked interested, so she pulled out her wand and said a few words. The swirling, glittering green turned blue and silver, shooting little silver sparks out everywhere.

"Amazing!" Harry remarked, when Ron suddenly came up behind him.

"Bloody wicked!" he cried. "Can you make mine do that?"

Acacia laughed. 

_A beautiful, tinkling laugh_, Harry thought. _Shut up, brain_, he reproached.

[a/n: I forgot to mention (bad bad author… tsk tsk!) …if you haven't figured it out already, sentences that are italicized are usually character thoughts]

"Sorry Ron, it's a special feature for this broom only. Do you want to fly it?"

Ron's eyes were as large as Quidditch hoops. "Would I _really_?," he spluttered incredulously. "Gods, YES!" Acacia held it out for him, now sparkling gold, and he mounted it enthusiastically. "I promise I won't do anything to it!" he called, streaking across the pitch.

Harry was obviously very envious. _Does she like Ron? _he wondered uncomfortably. His eyes were unusually bright, and he had a strange expression on his face. 

"You can fly my broom too, Harry," she said. "I'm sure you'll love it!" _Speaking of preference, I love his eyes…I wish mine were green. They're just boring hazel. _She smiled at him, not noticing his odd look.

_Maybe she doesn't like him…best if she doesn't, because Hermione would be crushed. When did I figure that out?_ He thought about that a little more._ Or would it bother **me** more? She has a really nice smile. What am I thinking?! Geez…_

"Thanks, but I really have to organize this meeting, which isn't going anywhere. Tryouts are more important this year than any other because we have three openings, instead of one or, at most, two," he stated in a matter-of-fact way. _Oh no, do I sound like Percy? Eugh. Disgusting._

"Maybe some other time?" he added, hopefully.

"Sure thing," she replied, still smiling. "Maybe you can help me practice flying?" she asked, shyly. _Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just asked that…I get ditzier and ditzier by the second. He's going to hate me!_

"I can try," Harry answered modestly. "At the very least, you can get more acquainted with Quidditch. I mean, the game itself."

Acacia grinned. "I'd really appreciate that."

"Did you have a Quidditch team at your old school?"

She frowned.

Oh no…wrong question… Harry cursed himself. 

"Well, they had a Quidditch team, but it was very difficult for girls to be on it. Plus…" she hesitated. _How to put it?_ "Well, no one really liked me there." _There. I said it. Now he's going to hate me for sure._

She didn't expect the reaction she got.

"WHAT?!" Harry managed to splutter. How could anyone not like her? She was…well, very nice, intelligent, sweet, and to top it all off, beautiful…

Luckily for them, Ron was just in time to break the awkward conversation. Acacia suddenly exclaimed, "Look out, here he comes!" She pointed straight ahead.

Sure enough, Ron was pelting back towards them. The redhead on the super-speedy broom was thinking hard. Well, as hard as a guy can, when it comes to girls. _I wonder if she likes me. She let me ride her broom. Yet…she's talking to Harry…but she let me ride her broom…_ He caught a bit of their conversation as he zipped past.

"You _are_ trying out, aren't you?" Harry asked. Or, rather—demanded.

Acacia laughed again.

_Ahh…how musical…beautiful…wonderful…what the hell? SHUT UP, BRAIN_! Harry kicked himself mentally. Ron was thinking along similar lines.

"I suppose I will, but I'm not expecting to make the team or anything."

Ron zoomed around them at a shocking speed. "How can you _not_ make the team with this broom? It's wicked fast!"

She shrugged her shoulders, her long, silky hair flowing in the wind. "There are better players than me. Speed isn't everything, you know. Not even for a Seeker." She smiled sweetly at Harry, who blushed. Fortunately, Ron didn't hear the last comment.

"We'd better get the meeting together, Ron," Harry said rather quickly, his ears turning pink. "See you at dinner, Acacia. Good luck flying—Madame Hooch is pretty tough."

Ron's brow furrowed a bit. _Great. Why is he blushing? Oh well._ "Yeah, I'll second that. Here's your broom," Ron said, handing her broom back. "Later!"

"Bye, guys!" she called, for they had taken to the air and were already growing smaller and smaller in the sky.

_I wish I could fly like that_, she thought to herself longingly. Just being on the team with such wonderful people had its appeal. _ Maybe Madame Hooch will help me out. After all, I have three weeks till tryouts._

A sneering voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I see you've made some friends, _Elcombe_."

Oh no…it's Malfoy… 

A/N: PLEASE, I'm begging you! You've already read it, so REVIEW!!!!! 

Psst…tip! 'Acacia' is pronounced 'ah-say-she-ah'.

Sorry if it's got too much cliché-y lovey dovey hints, but it's necessary, don't you think?

Why does Acacia already know Malfoy? Keep reading! Thanks! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 Anyone Up For Some Quidditch?

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 6 – Anyone Up For Some Quidditch?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

THANK YOU, Skitzo Slytherin! Although I wish I was a great author, thank you for your wonderful comments, and especially for reviewing! ^.~ I just hope I can keep the plot flowing and connected till the end!

[a/n: Umm…I just started writing…and it kept going, and going, and going…]

**ANY and ALL comments are welcome, even _flames_! So, R&R!!!!!! THANKS**!

The weeks really flew by for students at Hogwarts. Before they knew it, Quidditch tryouts were upon them, and for some, that meant hours of pre-tryout jitters.

These very same weeks had been fabulous for Acacia Elcombe. Apart from one tiny detail.

_Malfoy_.

The result of their confrontation (on that fateful Sunday a few weeks back) determined Acacia's well-being during her stay at Hogwarts. Not that she wasn't already in grave danger, but…well, having Malfoy as an enemy just didn't improve her chances of enjoying a peaceful life.

So, what really happened? Of course, it began with Malfoy himself. After making several snide remarks about Acacia's new acquaintances, who, I might add, were all in her own house, Malfoy noticed that it had very little outward effect on Acacia. Then he tackled her family, and what he knew about her. _That_ definitely sparked her wrath.

FLASHBACK

"Shut your trap, Malfoy," Acacia hissed, edging nearer.

He smirked. "Just what are you going to do to me?" he taunted, wand at ready.

Acacia leaned back, her wand also in the ready position. She smiled sweetly. 

Too sweetly.

"It's a pity, Malfoy. Pity you can never accomplish anything. You can't even set your _own_ goals, _Daddy's boy_!" she spat, then screamed, "LIQUIDUS!" A blue stream shot from the tip of her wand before Malfoy could even react. That was all Madame Hooch, returning from the now broken-up fight, needed to see.

"MISS ELCOMBE! Do I have to remind you that hexing other students is forbidden?" she demanded, staring at the puddle of slimy liquid on the ground. Suddenly, something in her mind registered and she realized that the spell was _not_ just some childish hex. "You aren't supposed to know that spell," Madame Hooch said, suspiciously narrowing her eyes as Acacia conjured a black container and filled it with the liquid.

"I'm sorry, Madame Hooch. He was insulting me." She looked down at the ground where the puddle had been. "Should I take this to the infirmary?" Acacia asked, quietly. Even though Malfoy had really gotten on her nerves, she still felt bad…to a little extent.

"Absolutely!" she barked. "I can't believe this; a fight on your first day at Hogwarts! You will serve detention with Malfoy tomorrow, directly after your last class. Go."

Acacia shuffled away, clutching her broom tightly, hoping her chances of making the Quidditch team weren't dashed. She slipped the black container in her pocket. She was in no hurry to get to the infirmary. The longer Malfoy remained in a liquid state, the better.

END OF FLASHBACK

Alas, Malfoy claimed his revenge every time he saw Acacia: in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, in the hallways…the list could go on and on. She told her story to Hermione and Ginny, and the latter related the tale to her brother and Harry. All four were equally enraged.

"You did WHAT?!" Hermione had gasped. Then she lifted, with some difficulty, an enormous volume with a torn leather cover from her bag and deposited it on the table with a great THUMP. She promptly began leafing through it. "I know I saw that spell in here somewhere. Liquidus…liquidus…I just saw it this morning!"

The group had sighed. Hermione always read everything.

That was over two weeks ago. Acacia shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. She had to concentrate on her Transfiguration homework, or she would never complete it. The Gryffindor common room was cozy and quiet, since everyone else was still at supper.

She found that her best classes were Charms and, rather surprisingly, Potions. Snape despised her, though for more than just excelling in his class. Most Slytherins hated her because they thought she should've been sorted into Slytherin, as most of her family had. She had talent and intelligence, but not the power-hungry, ambitious personality of a true Slytherin.

To tell the truth, she was a terrific student, rivaling even Hermione. She did not, however, spend as much time studying, considering she practiced flying nearly every day and had other skills to attend to.

Acacia looked up when she heard the Fat Lady talking to someone at the door. It opened, but no one was there.

"Who's there?" she whispered, a little nervous. It was completely dark outside, and the room was growing chilly.

No one answered.

_I wonder if my so-called rescuer can perform the invisibility spell,_ Acacia thought._ I could do it myself, but it wouldn't help me now. I'll have to be more careful. If it's a student, though, if I wait and watch everyone else come in, then I can figure out who is missing._

Pleased with her conclusion, she resumed her reading. The particular Transfiguration chapter she was reading was strangely boring. More boring than usual, that is. The door opened again.

"Hi, Hermione, Ginny. How was supper?"

"Why weren't you there? Everyone was looking for you," Ginny inquired, trying to see what Acacia was doing. "Oh," she remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Transfiguration. Not my best subject."

Acacia laughed. "Hermione can help you—it's her best subject."

"Hermione's good at everything," Ron contradicted, coming up behind the two girls. _Hey, maybe Hermione won't be mad at me anymore._

That earned him a light smack on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined. _Guess she still is…_

The girls laughed. Acacia noticed someone was missing. "Where's Harry?" _I wonder if the "invisible person" was him. How does he know the spell? That's one of the last spells 7th years learn. _Gryffindors were streaming through the portrait hole, returning from the Great Hall. 

_Does she like Harry? _Hermione thought for the tenth time that day, glancing casually at Acacia. 

"He said he had to talk to Professor Lupin. The Professor was one of Harry's dad's best friends." _ That much is true_, Hermione realized. _Harry left the Great Hall early to see the Professor._

Acacia looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know that. He's a great DADA teacher."

Ron agreed. "Yeah. He taught for a year before, then had to leave. You're lucky you came this year because the last teacher was a positive horror. Didn't know what she was doing, and petrified of everything to do with the Dark Arts." _Harry's in here. I know he is. Professor Lupin wasn't even at the Head Table during supper._

"You have to give her _ some_ credit, Ron!" Ginny protested.

"Just because you were teacher's pet doesn't make her a good teacher," her brother retorted.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower." She dashed up the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice, Ron," Hermione admonished. _He's always hurting Ginny. He has to learn to think of other people's feelings_.

He sighed. "I know, but that teacher _was_ horrible."

"You didn't have to get her upset! She's your _sister_, for goodness sakes, and believe it or not, she has feelings!" Hermione snapped, stomping after Ginny to the girls' dormitories.

"What have I done?" Ron moaned, turning around. _I just **know**__he's in here somewhere. Probably spying on Acacia. _"I'm going to look for Harry," he said, rather loudly. Acacia noticed that he swept the room with his eyes before heading to the portrait hole.

"Bye, Ron," Acacia said, watching him depart through the portrait hole. For some odd reason, the door seemed to remain open for longer than usual.

"Hmm," she murmured, still staring at the portrait hole.

She monitored the Gryffindors going in and out of the portrait hole. Around 11pm, the flow ceased completely. After all, it was Thursday, and all students had classes the next day. Thirty minutes later, two boys rushed through the portrait hole, one with bright red hair and the other with messy black hair.

"Harry! Ron! Do you _ know_ what time it is!?" a voice shrieked from the stairwell. Acacia turned abruptly. She hadn't expected someone to still be awake and in the common room.

"Ginny! Why aren't you in bed?" her brother bellowed, rushing up to her. She was sitting on the steps, hugging her knees. She looked rather pathetic in her thin flower-printed pajamas. "Mum's going to have my head!"

"Mum isn't going to do anything to you!" she rejoined bluntly, obviously still angry with him. Then, "Where were you two?" she asked, curiously.

"That's none of your business. Now go to bed," Ron answered vaguely.

"I'm not going anywhere till you say where you were," Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest. For a fifth year, Acacia had to agree with the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. Her behavior was rather…well, more suitable for a first or second year.

"Come on, Ginny," her brother groaned. His sister was going to spill the beans.

He was right. "No. I see the something in Harry's pocket, and you aren't about to tell me that isn't his invisibility cloak. Now, _where were you_!?" she demanded.

_Invisibility cloak? So _that's_ how he was able to come in. He _doesn't_ know the spell; he just has the cloak. Then again, those are hard to come by…_ Acacia's mind was whirling. She was exhausted, and Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow. She stood up slowly.

"Sorry to disturb your argument, guys, but I think I'm going to bed. If you'll let me pass, Ginny, I'll walk up to the room with you," Acacia suggested. That way, the sibling war could end for the night and they could all get some rest. 

_Whoa, where did she come from?_ Ron wondering, beginning to panic. _Was she here the whole time? I thought for sure she already went to her room. It's nearly bloody midnight!_

Harry had seen her, unlike his redheaded friend, but was still startled when she spoke. He assumed that she had fallen asleep on the comfortable sofa in front of the fire. _She looks beautiful, even now. I hope she doesn't find out I was in here earlier, with the invisibility cloak._ He knew, though, that she would figure it out. She was a very smart witch.

_Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and it's almost midnight… I hope she does well; it would be really nice if she made the Quidditch team._ Harry had stopped cursing himself for these thoughts—it was useless, he found, after a few days. The thoughts never stopped coming.

"I don't know about you, but I have Quidditch tryouts to attend tomorrow." Acacia was relieved when Ginny finally relented.

"Goodnight, guys," she said, trudging up the stairs.

"Night!" they called.

"Mount your brooms!" Harry called. There were at least thirty Gryffindors trying out for Quidditch this year. They were organized by their preferred position, and Keeper was, by far, the most popular. He noted, rather satisfactorily, that Acacia chose to tryout for a Chaser position. Nine people—four boys and five girls—were trying out for Chaser, six boys and one girl for Beater, and fifteen total for Keeper. It would be a tough call.

Turning to Seamus Finnigan, a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, he said softly, "Do you want to call the plays?"

The boy shook his head. "You can. I'm not good at it."

"Where is Colin?"

"Creevy? Why do you want _him_?"

"McGonagall appointed him as announcer," Harry replied, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"NO _way_," Seamus breathed, looking out across the pitch.

A girl's angry voice reached their ears. "Hey! Are we going to start?"

"Okay! The first three in line for Chaser and two beaters, go to the right end of the field. A Keeper goes on each end of the field!" Harry yelled. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

Dark hair and hazel eyes flashed before him. _Whoa…that's…_

"Why don't you use the sonorus charm?" the girl suggested.

"Er, right. Sonorus," he muttered, pointing his wand at his throat. "THANKS!"

"Hey, loverboy, the whole field heard you," Seamus laughed.

Harry couldn't say anything without being super-loud, so he just made a face. _Am I that obvious? Does the whole school know? Ahh…oh well, back to Quidditch…_

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO RELEASE THE QUAFFLE AND BLUDGERS. ON THE COUNT OF THREE: ONE…TWO…THREE!"

The Gryffindor team was set up on the left end of the field. Everyone snapped into motion. Harry just watched from a lofty height, since he hadn't released the Snitch. In any case, the Seeker position was his. On Sunday, they would have the reserve team tryouts, and his skill would be tested. While he was thinking about all this, he saw a third-year whack Ginny in the head with his arm.

"FOUL! YOU KNOW THE RULES; STICK TO THEM!" he yelled. The boy smirked and flew off in the opposite direction.

"They play as nasty as the Slytherins," Dean Thomas commented, flying level with Harry's broom. Dean had decided that Quidditch was too dangerous, and resigned his position as Keeper on the Gryffindor team for the year.

Harry nodded. He wasn't going to be able to hold a proper conversation with the sonorus charm.

"The chasers aren't doing too well," Dean continued, watching the game play with a critical eye. He loved soccer, a muggle sport, as much (or more) than Quidditch. "That second-year girl—the one with the pigtails—can hardly stay on her broom."

Harry saw a beater attempt to clobber the keeper on one side of the field and interrupted his friend. "FOUL! FOUL FOUL FOUL!" he screamed. "KEEP IN MIND THAT SPORTSMANSHIP IS SIGNIFICANT IN THE SELECTION!"

"Geez, Harry, that charm really…" Dean was drowned out once again. The poor guy covered his ears with two hands, moving a few feet away from Harry.

"FOUL! STOP THE GAME!" Harry yelled one last time. The pig-tailed second-year had fallen off her broom, and her friend, who was trying out for beater, sped towards her, crashing into Ron, who was also trying to catch her. All three tumbled through of the air at am alarming rate when Ginny whipped out her wand and slowed their descent.

"Whew, that was close," someone said, whizzing around Harry and Dean. They saw it was Seamus. "These guys really can't play. Should we switch players?"

"OKAY!" Harry agreed. "DEAN, TAKE THOSE THREE TO THE INFIRMARY."

"You got it, capt'n," he replied, zooming away.

"SEAMUS!"

"Take that damn charm off."

"DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. ANYWAY, GET TWO MORE CHASERS, TWO BEATERS, AND A KEEPER FOR THE TRYOUT TEAM. PUT ONE OF THE TRYOUT CHASERS, KEEPER, AND ANOTHER BEATER ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM. AND GET THAT CHASER FROM BEFORE—THE ONE WITH THE BLONDE HAIR—AND PUT HIM ON THE TRYOUT TEAM. GOT IT?"

Seamus didn't answer. But mentally, he was like, _nooo…_

What ended up happening was he chose whomever he wanted to be wherever he wanted. He, along with the blonde-haired boy from before and a tryout Chaser, went to the left field, while Acacia, Ginny, and a tryout Chaser went to the right. All the beaters were new, and obviously the Keepers were, as well.

"OKAY, EVERYONE. LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN. REMEMBER THE RULES AND--" 

"Just release the quaffle already!"

"ONE…TWO…THREE!!!"

The teams looked much better. Harry noticed that Ginny and Acacia worked really well together. In the span of five minutes, they had scored seven goals. Then again, the Keeper wasn't very good. "TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" he called, flailing his arms to get everyone's attention. "KEEPERS, SWITCH SIDES!" They did so, but it took a while because the bludgers kept going after them. Once they reached their respective hoops, play recommenced. This Keeper was a much better player, but Ginny and Acacia were still able to score four more goals. And, to Harry's surprise, there weren't any fouls.

"OKAY! CATCH THE BLUDGERS AND PUT THEM BACK! HANG ON TO THE QUAFFLE!"

The players hurried to follow his instructions.

"TWO NEW KEEPERS! YOU—KID WITH THE ORANGE HOOD! GO TO THE LEFT FIELD! NEXT BEATER! FOLLOW HIM! TWO MORE BEATERS GO TO THE RIGHT FIELD!" He waited for them to move, pondering the Chaser arrangement.

"SEAMUS! GINNY!" He paused. "KID WITH THE BLONDE HAIR!" _Is this the right decision? This will really test Acacia's skills._ "GO TO THE LEFT FIELD! ACACIA! TWO MORE CHASERS! GO TO THE RIGHT FIELD!"

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" The bludgers were re-released, and the game began. To Harry's dismay, the Keeper on Acacia's team was having trouble steering his broom, and the two beaters kept crashing into each other. The team was crushed at 70 to 30 in three minutes flat. _At least Acacia got a few quaffles in. She's a terrific flyer._

"NEW KEEPERS!" he finally bellowed, just as the kid with the orange hood rammed into one of them. The poor keeper doubled over.

"Looks like Harry has the hots for a certain Chaser-to-be."

Before Harry could stop himself, he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Eh, no need to get angry. Just stating the facts." Dean had returned from his trip to the infirmary, a place he hated. He spent much of last year's season confined to a curtained bed.

Harry frowned, but he couldn't do anything. _I guess it really is obvious. Have to be more careful. Waaaiitt a minute…_ He suddenly sat up. The game had gotten very interesting.

The new Keeper on Acacia's team was very, very good. And Acacia herself was very, very good. One of the beaters seemed to have potential. Here was the competition the Gryffindor team had been waiting for.

"TAKE THAT, YOU LOUSY--" the orange-hooded beater on the Gryffindor side suddenly screeched, sending a bludger directly at an opposing fourth-year Chaser.

"FOUL! KEEP YOUR WORDS TO YOURSELF!"

The beater scowled, and sent a bludger at an opposing Beater. The poor girl was knocked unconscious. Dean rushed out to rescue her, and proceeded to the infirmary without Harry's prompt.

"NEXT BEATER!"

The game continued. The score was 40 to 30, advantage to Acacia's team.

"NEXT KEEPER ON LEFT FIELD!" Harry yelled for the fifth time. He never made any changes on the right field. Soon, all the players had had their chance to play. Dean and Harry correlated their thoughts, and they finally decided that one more play was necessary.

"Okay," Harry began, before he noticed that he took off the sonorus charm. "Oh well," he muttered, pointing his wand at Dean's throat. "Sonorus."

"HEY!" he protested, but stopped, since everyone could hear him.

Harry smirked. "Here's what you say. Tell Ginny, Seamus, and Acacia to take left field. The blonde-haired kid and those two girls can take right field, along with the two look-alikes as beaters. The boy with the orange hood--"

"Can I join in?" a voice asked.

Harry turned to see his best friend. "Yeah! Perfect. Take left field, with the kid with the orange hood…How are those two girls?"

"They're fine. Madame Pomfrey was furious," Ron said.

"She would be."

"HEY! Are you going to appoint players or what?" Ginny yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Harry yelled back.

"Put that amazing Keeper from before on left field, and…can you play right for now?"

Dean looked at Harry like he had gone mad.

"Just this once…" Harry removed the sonorus charm.

Dean grunted. "Okay, but I swear, if I get killed, you owe me _big_…"

Harry grinned. "Sure. Least I could do."

"READY EVERYONE? ONE…TWO…THREE!!!"

The game went very well. Ginny and Seamus already worked well together, after two years on the team. Acacia adapted very well. Harry knew she would get the position, not only by his decision, either. The Keeper was extraordinary, even better than Oliver Wood, captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor team a few years back. He would certainly make up for their loss of Dean. The beaters, however, were not showing their best sportsmanship. By the time the score reached 20 to 20, Ron had nearly fallen off his broom four times because the orange-hooded kid seemed to want his death.

"KID WITH THE ORANG--" Harry began to yell, when suddenly, a huge roar filled his ears and he swayed on his broom.

**BANG!!!**

All players on the pitch were thrown outwards towards the stands, many of them hitting posts or landing on the bleachers. Harry himself flipped over a few times, but since he was so high up, the air turbulence had little effect on him. He flew around through the stands, looking at all the players. No one seemed to be really hurt.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

He heard a lot of moans and groans.

"HARRY!"

He turned around. Ginny was crying, flying blindly around on her broom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"RON'S _GONE!_" she screamed, nearly flipping off her broom in her agitation.

Harry stared at the sobbing girl.

Gone? 

A/N: PLEASE, I'm begging you once again! You've already read it, so REVIEW!!!!! 

Okay…really drawn out on the Quidditch tryouts. Sorry about that! If I went as planned, it was supposed to be short and sweet and the party was supposed to be in this chapter too, but that'll have to be next time. Keep on reading! REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 7 – Halloween**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

[a/n: Sorry if it seems like I skipped a bunch of fun stuff, including the post-Quidditch-tryout party…seems like when I wrote the outline I forgot that I have a tendency to get on a roll and disregard the plotline, but I promise it'll all work out! And…is it just me, or are two reviews for a 7-chapter fic just pathetic? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!]

**ANY and ALL comments are welcome, even _flames_! So, R&R!!!!!! THANKS**!

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall addressed. "There will be a prefect meeting after classes today in the Great Hall. I trust you shall be _punctual_."

"Yes, Professor," the two chorused simultaneously before leaving the Transfiguration classroom.

"The meeting will be about Halloween," Hermione stated, flipping a notebook open as they walked to their next class.

"What are you planning to do?" Acacia asked, trying to remember what was supposed to be on their History of Magic test. She loved history, but Professor Binns had too much practice inducing sleep. "1404…1404…" she kept muttering.

"What happened in 1404?" Harry was walking next to her. He didn't particularly enjoy History of Magic, and, as with most of the Gryffindors, fell asleep periodically.

Ron groaned. "We have a test today, don't we?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hermione butted in. She was forever telling them that they should study more. As if they really _wanted_ to…

"I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail…"

"That's the problem. I don't _remember_ what happened in 1404," Acacia said, frustrated. She KNEW what happened, but she just couldn't remember.

"The wizard raids. 1404 was characteristic of the wizard raids," a voice said from behind.

"Hey, Seamus," Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Acacia said, turning around.

"When did you become so good at History?" Ron asked.

Seamus blushed a little, looking at Acacia. Harry's mind took a quick tumble. _ No…this can't be happening…_

"Acacia helped me with my homework last weekend."

Harry's mind went POOF! He desperately wanted to change the subject. "We're going to be late. No use studying for a test if you aren't going to be there to take it."

Hermione gasped, looking at her watch. "Come on, let's go!"

"Harry, we have that prefect meeting right now. You can't just sit there," Hermione said, pulling on his arm. He seemed reluctant to go anywhere, even though he wasn't doing anything. The four of them were sitting in the library, researching a few plants for Herbology. That is, Hermione and Acacia were searching for information, while Ron flipped through a book of hexes and Harry daydreamed. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Nothing," Harry replied absentmindedly, following his friend. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Harry. See you later."

The meeting was indeed about Halloween. They were going to have a Ball, and the Prefects would open the dance. By the end of the day, the majority of the sixth years had dates.

"Who are you going to the Ball with, Harry?" Hermione asked, rather casually. Ron and Ginny both looked up from their homework.

"I'm not. How about you?" Harry responded, just as casually.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to keep my options open for a while," she said. Harry smirked to himself. _She's waiting for Ron. That red topped brain of his better catch on,_ he thought.

"Are you going with anyone, Ginny?" Acacia asked. She was working on Arithmancy and to all outward appearances didn't seem to be listening. But obviously, she was.

"Yes," Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, obviously taken aback. "WITH WHO?!"

"Ron, you're overreacting."

Ron didn't look convinced. He glared at his sister.

"He's a fifth year in Ravenclaw. We have Charms class together."

Acacia grinned. "That's why you don't need help from us anymore." Ginny blushed harder at this statement.

Ron threw up his hands in exasperation. "My little sister, and she doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"If you keep making a big fuss out of everything she does, of course she wouldn't!" Hermione retorted angrily. She was sick of his attitude. "Come on, Ginny. Let's go to the library." The girls got up and left, and Acacia excused herself, saying she had to talk to Professor Flitwick.

"Good riddance," Ron muttered.

Harry stared at the fire. A few other Gryffindors were in the common room. "You know, Hermione wants you to ask her to the Ball."

Ron scoffed. "She hates me. Why would she want me to ask her to the Ball?"

"You two are so clueless. Who are you going to with, then?"

"I don't know. Someone will come along…I think," Ron said, not wanting to admit his true feelings. "Why aren't you going with anyone?"

"I don't want to."

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows you want to go with Acacia."

Harry's face turned a shade of red. He slowly rolled his Divination parchment up, putting his quill in his bag. _Shut up, Ron…please shut up…_

Ron continued, not looking at his friend or noticing that several pairs of ears had tuned in to his speech. "Come on, you know it. I mean, every Quidditch game, you're always edgy. Not because of the game, but because you're afraid someone's going to attack her, like that one kid did to me." At tryouts, the orange-hooded kid was truly attempting to sabotage the Gryffindor beater in order to better his chances. Obviously, he did not make the team.

"Ron--"

"Seriously! Why don't you just ask her? You stare at her all day, daydream about--"

"RON!!!"

"—daydream about her all the time--"

"SHUT UP!" Harry snapped, cuffing Ron's ear with a book. "She's going with Seamus. He asked her right after he found out about the Ball," he hissed, gathering all his belongings. Ron looked positively embarrassed.

"Gee, sorry Harry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know," Harry retorted, ears flaming. "Follow your own advice and go ask Hermione. You know where she is," he continued. "I'm going to the dormitory." With that, he bounded up the stairs amid snickers from some fifth-year students.

"Oops," Ron muttered.

"Why aren't you going with Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting on the edge of Acacia's bed. She was already dressed and ready to go. Her hair was magicked into loose ringlets, cascading around her face, and her dress robes were a beautiful shade of blue. The girls knew that Acacia liked Harry in some sense, but not to what extent. Harry's feelings for Acacia, however, were definitely apparent.

"I don't know. Seamus asked me first," Acacia confessed. She had wanted to go with Harry, but when Seamus asked, she didn't know what to say. In fact, she was surprised that anyone actually wanted to go with her. Her conception of herself was not a good one, and although she was very pretty, she never admitted it to herself.

Hermione shook her head. She wore a dark red robe, which contrasted her brown hair and eyes. Ginny had performed a straightening spell, and slicked Hermione's hair into a beautiful chignon, a few tendrils framing her face. _All these problems. Next time, I'm going to make sure they go together…_ Hermione herself was going to the ball with Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan. She wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't have a choice. Ron was going with Hannah Abbott, the most unlikely match ever. _He's so stupid!_ she reminded herself. _I wouldn't be able to stand going with him, anyway_.

"Why didn't you ask Ron, Hermione?"

"He's too stupid to realize anything," she responded, yanking at her collar. "He'd drive me insane."

"You're right," Ginny agreed, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for the two of them. She knew Ron didn't want to go with Hannah, who was very nice but very dull as well. "But we should be going now. They'll be waiting."

The girls descended the stairs, one by one, Ginny going first. She was going to meet her date at the doors of the Great Hall, so Harry offered to walk her there.

_Wow_, the boys thought, as each girl came down. Hermione was next, and Ron looked like he had been shot in the face. _She's…damn. She always does this…why can't she look like that every day?_

Harry had remained where he was, even though Ginny was standing next to him and Hermione had already exited. Ron was likewise rooted to the floor. They stared in the direction of the girls' stairwell, cursing themselves.

Acacia descended amid beautiful folds of green silk. Her dark hair was twisted and curled, a few wisps left on either side of her face. Long, dark lashes fringed her large hazel eyes. A few jewels were embedded in her hair, and she wore a tiny tiara.

Seamus was positively beaming. "Milady," he said, offering his date his arm. Acacia smiled, and the other boys felt jealously raging through their veins. She took his arm, and they walked through the portrait hole.

"Harry," Ginny remarked, glancing at her brother's best friend. "I think you'd better ask her first, next time. Or at least, close your mouth."

Harry blushed a deep red, closing his gaping mouth. "You too, Ron. Ask Hermione, like your friends advised you. You look absolutely green," Ginny continued.

_I…_ Harry was speechless. _Well, I can always dance with her…_

If only he knew how. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey Ginny…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…uh…teach me how to dance?"

Ginny laughed silently. This was good. "Sure, Harry. I'll be around. You have to open the dance with Hermione, anyway."

"Yeah…" But Harry wasn't thinking about that. A pair of hazel eyes kept popping up in his mind…

The opening dance went strangely well. The song wasn't too slow, but not fast, either. As Harry and Hermione broke apart, Harry was already searching for Ginny. He spotted them at the far end of the Great Hall, and practically ran.

Panting, he asked, "May I have this dance?" looking at her Ravenclaw date. The boy didn't look too pleased. It was common knowledge that Ginny had a crush on the famed Harry Potter for the past five years.

"Okay, Harry, now you put your arms here…" and the lesson began. After a few dances, Ginny wondered why Harry never knew how to dance, considering he had to open the Yule Ball a few years ago, and a Ball here and there, considering his position as Quidditch captain and prefect. Maybe he was just nervous.

"You've got it, Harry. You knew how to dance before this, didn't you?" she questioned.

"Not really. I just sort of muddled through the dances."

"Why don't you go ask her now? Seamus is dancing with Padma Patil."

"Is he?" _That creep_…

"No, Harry, not because he left her." Ginny said, as if reading his mind. "She's drinking pumpkin juice."

Harry tried to glance over without anyone noticing, but Acacia caught his eyes. _Whoops…well, now or never…_

"Go 'head, Harry. Good luck," Ginny whispered, before moving off to find her date.

Harry's nerves were in a curious state. _This is worse than pre-Quidditch-match jitters…_

"Um, Acacia?"

She smiled. _Finally. I wonder if he can dance?_ Acacia loved dancing—when she was in the muggle world, she took dance lessons nearly every day. Her mind was in a whirl. _He's going to ask me to dance…I hope I don't mess up terribly!_

_Shoot. I have to ask her. Come on, mouth, move!_ "Um…I was wondering…" he stammered, obviously very nervous.

She raised her eyebrows. _At least he's as nervous as I am…_ "If you could dance with me?"

Harry nodded, relieved. S_he doesn't hate me…or at least, I hope she doesn't._

"I'd love to," she said, putting her goblet down and taking the arm he offered.

_Oh no, oh no…why is this dance a slow song…_ Harry's mind screamed.

Suddenly he felt her arms around his neck. "Don't worry," she whispered.

Bliss… 

  


A/N: PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! You've already read it, so REVIEW!!!!! What'd you think? Keep on reading! REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 Just Another Day

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 8 – Just Another Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

[a/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!]

**ANY and ALL comments are welcome, even _flames_! So, R&R!!!!!! THANKS**!

The rest of the week proved uneventful [a/n: Halloween was on a Saturday]. On Thursday, the headmaster announced that there would be a Hogsmeade trip for third-year students and up that weekend. Ginny was ecstatic.

"Guess what?" she prompted excitedly at the dinner table.

"What?"

"I saved enough galleons from various birthdays and holidays, and I'm going to…" she paused for a dramatic effect.

Acacia grinned. "I think I know what you're going to use it for!"

However, Ron was frowning. Harry and Hermione knew what he was thinking. _How could she?_ The Weasley children hardly ever had pocket money, and when they did, they turned it over to their parents.

"Ron, we're the last two at Hogwarts now," Ginny reminded her brother.

"Doesn't matter," he rebuked.

"Besides, I already told mum and she said I could."

"Come on already, what are you going to buy?" asked Hermione, impatient.

"I'm going to buy a new broom!" Ginny squealed.

Ron was furious. "YOU CAN'T!"

"Why not?"

He slammed his fork down onto the table, but didn't answer. There really wasn't a reason; he was just jealous.

"She can buy whatever she wants," Acacia put in cautiously.

Ron began muttering to himself. _They're all against me…_   


Later that evening, Ron refused to speak with Ginny. That made Hermione mad, so she wouldn't talk to him. Harry tried to solve the problem but instead, Ron yelled at him and told him to mind his own business, and Hermione just snapped and ran off to the library. In the end, Harry disappeared through the portrait hole, and Ron went up to his dormitory room. This left Acacia in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, all alone.

Not too long after, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and a few other Gryffindors came in. Acacia thought nothing of this, and pretended to be hard at work so they wouldn't bother her. It worked. But then something happened. The group of boys were standing in the middle of the room, blocking her view of the portrait hole, but she heard the portrait open and close. When no one else came into sight, she took no chances.

"Aperio resero!" she murmured quietly. One of the boys heard something and turned around, but she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Hey, I think Acacia fell asleep. Why don't we go up to the dormitory?" the boy suggested. Luckily, they agreed. Acacia opened her eyes a bit, and saw that Seamus was leading the way. Then she straightened and took a good look around the room. At first, she didn't see anyone. Then she noticed something shimmering in a corner.

"Harry?" she whispered. The shimmering shape stirred, and she saw his eyes.

_She's looking directly at me, almost as if she can see me. How does she know I'm here?_

Acacia moved her books onto the side table and stood up. _Harry obviously thinks that I can't see him. Well…_ She started to walk towards the portrait hole.

_She can't see me, right? So nothing to worry about…uh oh…_ Acacia had changed her course and was walking towards the stairs.

_What is she doing? She seems to be…oh, no…don't tell me she's going to cover every corner of the room…_ No, she wasn't going to, because now she was walking directly at him. _Have to move…have to move…_ Harry made a frantic leap for the portrait hole, but somehow, Acacia was able to cut him off. They crashed to the floor.

"Harry, I can see you," she commented, not making any effort to get up. She couldn't, anyway, because Harry was…well…yeah.

_My invisibility cloak is still on. How can she possibly see me?_

"You don't believe me, do you?"

He shook his head slightly, and rolled to the side so he could get up. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his head. Following them, he was face to face with Acacia. 

"Harry, I can see you."

He had to believe her. How else was she able to find his head and look directly into his eyes? "How?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

At first, Acacia seemed reluctant to explain. "Well…I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you," she mused. "Maybe it'll come in handy someday." She released Harry's head, and stared off into space. "I used a revealing spell. It can only be used as a counter to invisibility spells, like the one on your cloak."

Harry didn't reply. He stood up, removed the cloak, and shrunk it before putting it in his pocket.

Acacia turned to look at him. For a moment, time seemed to stretch forever. Then they both heard voices at the portrait hole and ran for the chairs and books. Neither wanted to be caught just standing there, staring at each other.

The lack of conversation was awkward, so Acacia decided to start talking.

"Where were you?" Acacia asked, scribbling furiously on a parchment.

Harry seemed thoughtful. _Should I tell her? I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. Besides, she asked the question. _"I went see Professor Dumbledore."

She raised one eyebrow. "The headmaster? That's curious; I went to see him right before dinner." _Not fair for me to ask him why he went if I don't tell him why _I _went…_

_I wonder how she'll take the news about Sirius. He was, after all, in Azkaban._ "Sometimes I have to go see Dumbledore to keep in touch with my godfather," he finally said. _Yeah, but I also went to talk to Dumbledore about my scar…_

_Godfather? He still talks to him?_ "Sirius Black?" she asked. Her hand stopped moving.

"Well, yes," Harry answered, surprised. _How does she know? She knows so much more than she lets on…about everything. Quidditch, the cloak, spells, people…_

_Am I supposed to say anything? Dumbledore said not to. But Black is his godfather…maybe I should ask Dumbledore first…_ "I always thought he was a decent fellow. Actually, I went to see Dumbledore about…" she paused. _What should I say? Truthfully, I went to ask him more about my "rescuer", but he refused to tell me anything more than I already know._

She never got to say why she went. At that moment, someone burst through the portrait hole. As luck would have it, the voices they had heard were the voices of their best friends. Unfortunately, however, they had been fighting, and the argument continued through the common room and up the stairs.

"I can't believe it! You're so INSENSITIVE!" Hermione screeched, running up the steps to the girls' dormitories.

"I'm NOT insensitive, you insufferable git!" Ron shot back, stomping up the steps to the boys' dormitories.

"No, you're worse! You're an immature prat, who doesn't care about anyone else!"

"Look who's talking!"

At about that point, they could no longer hear each other and the insults ceased.

"Those two will never learn," Harry muttered, looking down at Acacia's Charms textbook.

"Were they always like that?" Acacia asked.

Harry looked up. "Well…that's hard to say. But they do fight more often now than they did in our first few years at Hogwarts."

Like a married couple, Acacia thought. She sat there, musing her friends' behavior, when Harry suddenly stood up.

"Do you know an invisibility charm?"

"Y-yes…why?"

"Care to explore the building?" Harry was grinning now. 

Acacia grinned with him. "Do you have any dungbombs?"

"Do I ever."

An hour later, Acacia and Harry found themselves standing in front of the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Do you want to set them off in the common room, or the dormitories?" Harry inquired, eyeing their selection of bombs and putty spray. A few had timed explosions, so those would be suitable for the dormitories.

"I suddenly have a bad premonition about all this," Acacia muttered to herself. Harry heard her, though.

"We don't have to, you know. Walking around is just as pleasant."

"But that would take away all the _fun_," Acacia protested, laughing a little.

_Beautiful laugh…must make her do that more often…_ Harry thought. "Well…I'll slip through, and then--"

He didn't finish what he was saying. His hand flew up to his forehead and he fell to his knees. Acacia looked on with horror. The lightning-shaped scar was glowing. "Harry!" she shrieked silently. "Need…to…see…Dumble…dore…" "Here, I can help you walk. Do you think you'll make it?" Harry grimaced. "I think so." "But how do we get there?" "No prob--" "POTTER!" "Oh, no, it's Snape," Acacia muttered. They had taken the invisibility cloak off, and Acacia never liked to use the invisibility charm unless it was absolutely necessary. They figured that they would hear someone before it was too late, but now that Snape had already seen them... "Where do you think you're going?" Snape snarled, glaring at Acacia in particular. "Thirty points from Gryffindor!" 

"Harry needs to see Professor Dumbledore," Acacia tried to explain.

"DON'T talk back, Miss ELCOMBE. I meant thirty points from _each_ of you. Make that another twenty!"

Acacia was getting angry. "That's not fair! Harry, come on. You have to see Professor Dumbledore." She began to drag him away.

"ELCOMBE! _Never_ insult me!" Snape growled. "Detention for both of you on Saturday. And thirty more points from Gryffindor!"

Harry groaned. Not only did they lose eighty points for Gryffindor, but now they were stuck in detention while everyone else had fun at Hogsmeade. What horrid luck. And all because of his stupid scar. 

Another wave of pain washed over him, making him forget what he was thinking about. Each successive wave was stronger than the last. Instinctively, Harry gripped Acacia's arm a bit harder and took a few, wobbly steps. Acacia spoke—or rather, shrieked—and something excruciatingly painful tore through him. He noted rather dazedly that he was face-flat on the ground, his glasses rammed askew. Something exceedingly bright flashed before him. He kept picturing small clouds with black, hazel-eyed daisies growing on them. Then, all went blank.

A/N: PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! You've already read it, so REVIEW!!!!! 

What'd you think? Keep on reading! REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 Partners in Crime

** With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 9 – Partners in Crime**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^.~

[a/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!]

**ANY and ALL comments are welcome, even _flames_! So, R&R!!!!!! THANKS**!

…scar…daisies…blank.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, but he could just make out the vaulted stone ceiling and the strange, sterilized smell of Hogwarts' infirmary.

_Not again…what happened?_

"Good to see you're awake, Harry."

_That must be Professor Dumbledore. Why can't I see anything?_ Harry felt something cool close over one of his hands. _That's not Dumbledore…_

"How are you feeling?"

_But that _ is_ his voice…_ "Not too bad," Harry croaked. He had closed his eyes again. His blurred vision was making him dizzy.

"Quite the understatement as usual, Mr. Potter. To get to the point, There was a Death-Eater gathering last night. I believe your scar hurt?"

"Yes, sir." _Hurt_ was an understatement, if there ever was one.

"Can you recall what happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry reflected. _ …scar…daisies…blank. _"Not quite. I remember my scar hurt, something flashed, and I felt like I was dreaming. And then I blanked out."

"Ah, yes." Harry's blurred view revealed that Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Someone tried to transport you out of Hogwarts."

"I…Hermione always said that apparating was prohibited on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione was always right. How could she be wrong?

"Correct," Dumbledore concurred. "But I did not say 'apparate'. The skill required to 'transport' another witch or wizard without an object, such as a portkey, is great indeed. Thus, it has not been added to the list of the prohibited."

"What happened afterwards?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry, observably, could not see him.

"This young lady nearly saved your life."

_Young lady? _Harry's mind reeled.

"Acacia?" he whispered. The cool hands clasping his own tightened for a brief moment.

"I believe you have a few things to tell each other," Dumbledore remarked, as if prompting an intimate conversation. "Afterwards, since it _is_ Saturday and the majority of your classmates are at Hogsmeade, I expect you to see Hagrid for your detention."

"Sir?" Harry began.

But Dumbledore had already gone.

_Well…I suppose I should follow his advice…_

A few hours and a meal later, Harry and Acacia walked slowly to Hagrid's hut. According to Dumbledore's suggestion, Acacia told Harry about her parents, her childhood, Uncle Reggie and Aunt Evelyn, Beauxbatons, and, after much consideration, neglected to explain her rescuer-turned-murderer. In turn, Harry explained his situation with Voldemort, his scar, the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric, the Dursleys, Sirius/Snuffles, and his parents. A special link formed between them; they both led lives full of peril, which most deplorably put those around them in danger.

"Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade with everyone else?" Harry managed to ask. He felt a little bad, since Acacia had never been to Hogsmeade and he ruined the trip for her.

Acacia was scanning the landscape around them. "I couldn't," she said simply. Then, after a moment's pause, she whispered fiercely, "I was there. I saw what happened. And I swear to you, you will _never_ be removed from Hogwarts against your will if I can help it."

Harry was momentarily stunned. He did not get the chance to reply.

"Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid's booming voice called from a distance.

"Yeah, Hagrid," Harry yelled back. "You?"

Hagrid answered, "Alright meself. Who's that with yer?"

They walked faster. "I'm Acacia Elcombe. Pleased to meet you, Hagrid. I've heard lots of wonderful stories about you."

The giant looked a bit embarrassed. "Hmm, 'nother sixth year. Funny I haven't seen yer 'round too much," Hagrid said, musing a bit. "Elcombe, eh? Sounds familiar…"

"You may have known my father, Christopher Elcombe," Acacia commented.

"Maybe, maybe. But we best be getting' along. We've got a long walk to get this here grumbelworm."

"Grumbelworm?"

"There's two of 'em, you see. The Grinbalworm and the Grumbelworm. Can't get 'em mixed up or you'll find yerself in a fix." Hagrid held up a whitish, sad-looking worm. "This here is a Grinbalworm. Nasty fellers. Bit my finger once."

Harry winced. Acacia looked on with curiosity. _Grin for the sad worm…grumble for the cheerful one?_

"What does the Grumbelworm look like?" she asked.

_I wonder why she finds _worms_, of all things, so intriguing_, Harry thought to himself.

Hagrid held up another worm, though this time, it was a sort of greenish color. Contrary to Acacia's first guess, the worm looked disgusted and depressed. No…furious.

"Changes mood, this one does," Hagrid said, carelessly tossing the worm from one huge hand to another. "Likes to get flung about. Funny creatures."

"Where do we find these…er, worms?" Harry asked. _What if that murderer attacks? We won't be protected by Hogwarts; I've never been one to worry, but this is a serious matter. _"Not the Forbidden Forest?"

"Why, Harry! Where're ye gonna find beasties anyplace else? Of course yer gonna go in ter the Forest." Hagrid leaned in confidentially. Harry and Acacia instinctively tilted back, away from the temperamental worm perched on Hagrid's broad shoulder. "That's where all the real animals are," he whispered.

"You two can go together," Hagrid announced. "I won't be far. You know the drill."

"I do?" Acacia muttered, stepping carefully over the gnarled roots on the ground. She was sure she would trip and hurt herself at some point. She had her hand in her pocket, wrapped around her wand. That way, she could easily whip it out in case something happened.

"I've been in the Forest a few times," Harry said, trying to sound reassuring. He didn't think his attempt was successful, but Acacia did not say anything further.

"Why do they make students serve detention in the Forbidden Forest?" Acacia inquired.

"Fear," Harry answered. "Or because they need supplies, and there isn't a better way to find people to do the job. We can't object, so we have to do the work."

"Illogical," Acacia denied. Not that she could do anything about it.

They spotted a few worms burrowing in the mud ahead. "Here's the scoop. Bring the bucket and I'll slop them in."

_"So, the little girl has a protector, eh?"_

Acacia stiffened noticeably as she straightened up. "Don't move, Harry," she mouthed silently, gripping her wand tightly. He glanced warily at her and continued to put worms in the bucket.

_"Don't expect me to wait for you, little one. You're as good as dead to me now."_

Acacia did not move, either. They waited. For a while, the only sound was the slop-slap of the mud landing in the bucket. The forest was eerily silent.

_There!_ Acacia thought, her eyes coming to rest on a tree. _He's there!_

_"Ah, my little one has advanced in her studies. Perhaps too far!"_

When the man, ragged, dirty and fading, leaned against the tree, Acacia knew he was in no condition to duel with her. She could not tell who he was, however. The invisibility spell was extremely potent; the countercurse did not banish it entirely. Acacia saw that Harry was staring at her from the corner of his eye. What the hell is this invisible madman talking about? he seemed to be asking. And where the hell is he? 

Never taking her eyes off the madman, she made a quick and barely discernable symbol with her left hand. Harry tensed. They were going to make a run for it.

The last worm slopped into the bucket. As if on cue, red sparks flew off the tip of Acacia's wand. 

"HAGRID!!!"

"Acacia!"

"What?"

"Tell us!"

"What?"

"TELL US!"

"About WHAT?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, you had detention with _Harry_. What happened?"

Acacia rolled her eyes as well. "Really! _Nothing happened_. Now finish your homework."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh. Right."

Ginny giggled.

"Finish it anyway!" Acacia countered, getting a bit peeved.

"We're going to find out anyway," Hermione reminded, practicing an advanced levitation charm with Acacia's belongings.

Acacia scrambled around the room, trying to rearrange all the objects Hermione misplaced. "Stop that!"

"Tell us about detention, first."

"Oooo…blackmail!" Ginny giggled.

"I already told you! Nothing happened! Nothing at all!"

Acacia could tell that her friends did not believe her in the least. "I have to go to see Professor Flitwick, anyway," she finally said, scooting towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione thought, grabbing a pile of books. "Great! I'm heading to the library. We can walk together." She grinned slyly. "And…you can tell me more about detention."

_Why are they so persistent?_ Acacia thought darkly, fingering her wand. It was sort of nice for a change, however, to have people care about her.

The two disappeared through the portrait hole and continued up to the library.

"What did you have to do for detention, anyway?" Hermione inquired.

"Grumbelworms…or was it grinbalworms?" Acacia began.

"WHY did they have you looking for _those_ things?" Hermione screeched, walking in front of Acacia. She stopped, blocking Acacia's path.

Acacia pretended look bewildered. Her plan was working, because Hermione looked aggravated. "I don't know. Hagrid told us they were temperamental worms, and they are. Why? What do they do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought you studied your potions text!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Of _course_ you have to know that those are mostly used for potions!"

"What's so terribly bad about that?"

Hermione was growing more and more incensed. "They're used for _DARK_ magic, Acacia! We have never used the two most coveted ingredients in any of _our_ potions, have we? The demand for the grumbelworm and grinbalworm was so large that the trade stopped completely during Voldemort's time, and is now illegal!"

"Oh. Dear."

The bushy-headed girl seemed to have calmed down a bit. "So you don't know why you had to find those," she reflected. They were walking again.

"No," Acacia reminded her. "But we didn't get that many, anyway."

"And Harry went with you?"

"Yes."

"Nothing happened?"

They reached the library, and Acacia hesistated. Hermione pounced on her opportunity.

"Come ON!"

Choosing a seat at a table, she set her books down. She couldn't bring herself to explain everything, so she ended up saying, very quickly: "therewasavoice…andIcastaspell…he…tokill…me…*deep breath* Andthenwesenthelpsignal…*pause*…andHagridcameand…and…and…"

Hermione only caught 'voice', 'kill', 'signal' and 'Hagrid'. "Hagrid WHAT?!"

"No, no. Hagrid got us out of the forest immediately."

"But what _happened_?"

"I just told you."

"GIRLS! This is a _ library_!" said Madame Pince, walking past the two girls.

"Sorry, Madame Pince," they chorused quietly. Hermione glared at Acacia, and got up to find a book.

"She asked for it," Acacia murmured to herself.

"Who asked for what?"

Turning around, Acacia came face to face with a certain green-eyed someone.

"H-harry!"

"What are you doing here all alone? Where's Hermione?"

_Hermione? Oh. Oh well._ "Over there." Acacia pointed to some bookshelves. "She's mad at me for some reason," she added mischievously. Her spirits, however, were subdued.

"I'll bet she is, if it has anything to do with our detention."

"Naturally. Uh oh, here she comes. Brace yourself." Acacia grinned. 

Harry wanted to laugh.

As Hermione came nearer, she glared at him, also. "What happened in the Forest?" she hissed. "That girl won't tell me a thing."

"What makes you think I will?"

Acacia was shaking with silent laughter. Hermione was livid.

Harry decided that an irate Hermione would be most difficult to work with at a Prefects' meeting. "We have a prefect meeting right now. Care to join?"

_Ah. He's so perfect_, Acacia found herself thinking. _If only…if only what? Death is my fate. I'm asking for too much…_

Her thoughts were broken as Hermione gathered her books. "We'll see you later, Acacia. Meet us in the common room."

"See you there," she replied. She watched sadly as the two walked out. She didn't know what to do next.

_The whole day disappeared so quickly. Come to think of it, I don't even know what they did at Hogsmeade. I'll have to ask later._ She got up and went to a shelf near the Restricted Section of the library, eyeing the books on the Dark Arts.

_Maybe…if I can find the perfect book…_

A/N: PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! You've already read it, so REVIEW!!!!! 

What'd you think? Keep on reading! REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^


End file.
